


Naruto : Love the Ash blond hair bitch

by Deltario



Series: Cheating Milfs [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: You know I love supernaturalsex - Love They NeighborThis is a Naruto / My Hero Academia crossover
Series: Cheating Milfs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193513
Kudos: 2





	Naruto : Love the Ash blond hair bitch

Naruto Uzumaki is a hero. He known as the thunderbird hero as his quirk is known as the legendary thunderbird as he is able to transform into.a thunderbird and he has control over lighting , electricity , thunder , and it there related things and how he fights as well.

Naruto is a famous and a in a top ten and he is been saving people and he is also known as a man who likes sex, I mean a lot as he has been known as a sex maniac as the sex god and right now he wanted to bang a milf called Mitsuki Bakugo. 

You see be has a thing for Milfs - Mother I love to fuck. Naruto is known to fuck women even married women and have late affairs.

Right now though Naruto is in his house and he moved in the neighborhood.

Naruto had a katana and he had light armor on as he 


End file.
